The present invention relates to a system for dispensing and applying a personal product, and more particularly to a system for dispensing the personal product and applying the product with a heated applicator.
A wide variety of serums, salves and other health and beauty products are available for topical application. In some applications, these products are applied simply by hand. With many products, however, an applicator is available to assist the user in applying the product. Applicators are available in a variety of different types. Simple applicators may utilize a brush or foam pad to apply the product. In some applications, the applicator may be more complex and may include a reservoir for the product. One conventional applicator includes a rolling ball for applying the product. In a typical rolling ball applicator, the rolling ball is positioned in the neck of a product reservoir with a portion exposed on the exterior of the applicator. As the rolling ball is rolled within the neck, it draws product out from the reservoir. In some applications, the product may be heated prior to application. With some products, heat improves effectiveness, dispensability, or simply provides a more pleasant product application experience.
In some applicators, an applicator tip is used to spread product over the surface of the skin. These applicator tips are available in many shapes and sizes, depending on the particular situation and user preference. For example, an applicator tip in the form of a sphere, such as the rolling ball, may be desired to spread a product evenly over an area, while an applicator tip in the form of a truncated cone may provide a bead of product on a surface.
In the rolling ball example described above, the user cannot use the applicator tip with more than one product because the applicator tip is not removable from applicator. As a result, the user must purchase multiple applicators to use more than one product. Purchasing multiple applicators, each with their own applicator tip, can be costly because the applicator tip is usually the most expensive portion of the applicator. Moreover, it is often difficult to clean the applicator tip separately from the applicator in this configuration.
Many products are dispensed at elevated temperatures for a variety of reasons. For example, personal care products, such as lotions, can be more effective and more soothingly applied to the skin when the skin, product, or both are warmed to the skin temperature or above. Absorption may increase when the skin is heated and product is then applied. A product may also be more malleable if its temperature is increased. In addition, vibration and massage techniques may be used to increase absorption of product into product application surface, such a user's skin.
In one example, a conventional applicator uses a heat source in contact with the product. This technique elevates the temperature of the product with the aim of increasing absorption. However, many personal care products degrade when placed in direct contact with a heat source for an extended period of time. As result, the product does not always perform its intended function, such as properly moisturizing the skin, when applied using this technique.
In other examples, conventional application techniques include using a separate heating appliance and product dispenser. As a result, a user may experience the inconvenience of maintaining both the heating appliance and the product dispenser in the same location. If one is misplaced or lost, the user may not be able to realize the benefits of the technique described above.